Burned Meadows
by BanishedOne
Summary: I think we both wanted a body to fill the empty space beside us, and tonight it would be each other. MadaIta.


"This is where you get yourself ready."

I followed the kind woman almost mechanically, eyes trained on the floor. I was like a walking corpse; I didn't feel like I could perceive anything anymore. I had no fear, no anger, no hope, not even a touch of sorrow. I was so very empty, and hollow. I'd try to summon anything, if I could, even a touch of stinging, bitter pain if I were able to reach inside my empty chest, and claw at the useless walls. They held nothing inside, they had no meaning, or purpose, just like the rest of my numb body. Only in the clutches of the night's silence would I be useful to anybody anymore. Perhaps that was why I was so accepting of this fate- It made me question; Was I broken? Where was the once proud shinobi I used to be? Did he die that night with the rest of his clan? I suppose..maybe.. He did.

Deep charcoal eyes were raised as the petite woman finally stopped and turned to me. My eyes were probably blank, and so inky that there was nothing held within for the kunoichi to look at but her own reflection- The powdery pallor of her skin, and the shades of melancholy blue her curvy figure was wrapped in. I would say she had been looking at herself, noticing a stray strand of azure hair out of place as a thin hand came up to tuck it behind small peirced ears. Perceptive oceanic eyes glanced over as a soft voice continued to speak, instructing me.

"There will always be clothes set out for you, so you don't have to waste time choosing an outfit, and everything else is here for you to use.. Itachi, are you listening?"

My attention had drifted over to follow what she was showing to me- The few tiny articles of clothing were indeed placed upon the countertop for me to change into. I knew she wasn't imploring my attention because I wasn't looking at her, though. She was referring to the vacant look in my eyes. Slowly I brought hazy orbs back up to look at her. She was so kind, much more so than anybody else I had encountered here. Her partner, who I had met only a few days ago, he paid me little mind, and I gave him the same cold shoulder. But Konan, I wished I could show her the warmth she deserved to see in a person- Too bad such a thing just was not present in me.

"I was listening." I spoke up calmly, though my voice was utterly toneless. I hoped that was why she gave me such a questioning look.

"You just seem... So distant." She hit dead-on, definitely not out of touch with my emotional state of mind. I hadn't expected her to do anything more than comment, however, so I was momentarily confused as she padded into my small patch of personal space, and laid a soft hand against my cheek. I gave no reaction to this, I just waited for the reason behind it to arise; That point was swiftly made as she spoke in that kind voice, blue eyes scanning my face softly, sympathetially, it seemed.

"This is your first time, isn't it? ...Are you nervous?"

I hesitated before I answered her question- Was I nervous? No, I had no reason to be nervous. I would just be suffering, and.. I was used to that. I shook my head to her, speaking up respectfully. "No. I'm fine."

Her hand dropped back to her side and the shimmering sapphire of the silk flowers patterning the robe she wore made a barely audible shifting noise with the movement. She just nodded to me, though I could see words lingering just on the pale pink skin of her lips; She spoke those words only a fraction of a second later. "Okay.. I still want you to come get me when it's over, alright?"

I gave her another nod of the head, agreeing to her terms in exchange for her guidance. I was glad to have her here now, but not because I required her help. It made me feel better about wasting myself in knowing there was still kindness left in the world- How strange that it was hidden in a passive kunoichi who was a member of Akatsuki, which was still in its infancy. It was such a curious thing. I thought to further analyze it, but it was what it was in the end, and nothing more than that. I needed to focus on what was being told to me anyway, since Konan had volunteered her services to a lost soul such as myself. Eyes finally truly seeing, my dark optics scanned the surroundings- It was the bathroom attached to the sensei's bedroom. Coldly the floor was tiled in a slate coloration that was heavily a contrast to the creamy color of the walls, and the paper of the sliding doors. The countertops matched to the floors color, and slowly raising my eyes up I looked from there to the wooden shelves neatly lined with various things. My attention switched back to Konan as she turned to slide open a window, letting in some of the cool night air. With eyes like the night itself, I stared at the stars that were now in view from my place in front of the large bathroom mirror.

The frail looking woman then moved to the large tub, stopping it up before she turned on the warm water. I watched her carefully, knowing that further instruction would be following her actions. As sure as daybreak, she spoke up, looking at me over her shoulder with a few locks of azure hair falling over her face.

"I'm going to run your bath water extra hot. It will be cooled down by the time Madara is finished with you." She straightened, and padded back over to stand in front of me; She was looking at me thoughtfully, debating something in her head that I was unaware of. Without yet speaking she opened a drawer, and withdrew a small tube filled with a deep red substance, and another white container with an intricately decorated label, and she laid those out. Then, in the first show of shyness I had seen in her, she took her time looking back up at me.

"You should take your clothes off now." Her voice was even lower than usual, but I don't think it was because she was being modest about looking at my bare skin- She probably just felt some guilt at knowing what was soon to happen to me. I think that was why she was helping me now, as well. Obediently I slid my shirt off, over my head, and she took it from my hands, folding it neatly, and laying it on the counter we stood before. It was really just an excuse to avert her eyes as I unbuttoned my pants, and slid out of them, completely revealing the pale expanse of my nude body. I folded the second garment and laid it on top of my shirt, because she had moved to the white container, taking it in small hands, and she unscrewed the top, laying it off to the side. Within the rounded vessel was a creamy, mint-green substance, and she dipped two careful fingers into it, bringing it up and dabbing it on my chest, and smearing it into my skin. The purpose for it was clear- It smelled sweet like ripe pear, and I just stood in silence as she did what she felt was necessary. After drying the cream from her hands she put it away, and picked up the tube of red stain, dabbing just a drop on my lips, and with a smooth thumb she rubbed it in. Softly she smiled at the effects of her minute efforts.

"..You have such a pretty face already, you don't need much on it at all.."

After speaking she swiftly looked away from me, busying herself with putting away the lip stain. I was watching her closely now though, and I caught a glimpse of her staring over toward the clothes waiting for me. Knowingly, I reached a thin hand out, and lifted the clothes from the surface they were laying on. Only now did I truly look through what was here for me- A pair of black and white striped panties, black stockings, a silky black waist cincher, a black brassiere with lacy designs, and an extra long black and white scarf. Konan padded over to the tub to stop the water, and I began shamelessly dressing myself in the clothes I had been required to wear. As I did so the kunoichi assisting me spoke up once more, her blue eyes still focused on the water in the tub, and the steam twirling up from the glassy surface.

"Once your ready, Madara will already be in bed waiting for you. All you have to do is go in there, go to the dresser, and there will be a music player there. He will have already chosen music, so all you do is start it. You display yourself, and slowly take off those clothes as provocatively as you can, and then once the second song starts.. You get into bed with him. He'll be in control from there, so all you have to know is that.. You have to act like you want him. You have to please him by any means necessary, because if he isn't pleased then he gets very ill, and hard to deal with.." It was apparent from her words that she spoke of some horrific experience- She and her partner would have been the first to be whored in such a way by the older man, so they both had to learn everything without instruction. Had this been up to Pein, he would have suggested that I just figure things out; He would assume that the pain of the process would be better for me in the end than having help. That suited his philosophies better than the kindness Konan was showing me.

"I understand." I verbally acknowledged Konan's careful instructions, and she lifted her vision to me once more, appearing as if she could not comprehend my reserve when she, herself, was just as silent and calm a shinobi as myself. It wasn't long before she snapped from her daze, and returned to my side, opening yet another compartment beneath the counters, and she drew out a few more utensils that she laid upon the counter to be used. Delicate fingers reached up, and pulled the tie from my hair, freeing the obsidian locks. She stood in admiration at how the long silky strands fell completely straight, even after being restrained to a tie. With a sigh she brushed them from my shoulders, taking a comb gently to them to smooth out any tangles before she reached out for the black clip she had laid out. She twisted my obsidian locks up, and placed the clip high near the crown on my head, letting my raven hair spill over it messily, then combed down a bit more than I usually allowed to hang near my face- It made it seem like my shorter bangs slowly swooped into longer pieces which just touched my shoulders.

I glanced into the silvery surface of the mirror I was standing before- I suppose it wasn't terribly amazing how the small alterations made me look so much more feminine. I always had been rather 'pretty' for a male. I resembled my mother much more than my father, and though it would seem I should be grateful for that, as of the current moment it was an immense curse of my fate. It was the very reason my body was going to be the unloading device for another man.

Konan shifted, seeming hesitant about something, but she nodded to me anyway, speaking up in a soothingly sweet tone. "Alright then. You're ready."

I returned her nod, and she left the area without another word, leaving me to the silence of solitude in the slightly steam-filled room, and the duty of facing my new sensei, the man I was now stuck serving due to my loyalty, and desire to keep my precious Konoha safe. I was but one shinobi, and this was what all my life had amounted to now- I was to suffer and serve, and do what had to be done, and I would never, ever question that. I took a deep breath, and stepped out the door into Madara's bedroom.

I slid the door softly shut with a practically inaudible click, and walked into the very large room, not too surprised at the layout or design the older male surrounded himself in. It wasn't obvious I even paid attention anyway, because I walked straight for the dresser I had been told of, gracefully putting one foot in front of the other, and moving as silently as a ghost. I spared a glance at the older Uchiha as he sat straighter in his bed, clearly excited at my arrival, and anxious to begin- I gave him no amount of expression, I would already be giving him so much anyway. Besides that, he probably enjoyed my cool reserve. My eyes flickered vibrant crimson, and glanced about again, noting the large windows clear to the top of the very high ceilings. They towered far over my head, and through the sheer black of the curtains the pale face of the moon could be seen hanging low and full in the black night sky. I diverted from my path, padding with nearly bare feet against the glossed stone of the floor, and I made it my goal to stand before those huge windows. I had purpose in mind, and that was obvious once the sheer ebony fabric was within my reach, and I tore it open, filling the quiet room with the jingling-slide of metallic rings against a curtain rod. I glanced over my shoulder at the man in bed waiting for me; He seemed intrigued, either that or he hadn't realized what sort of effect the silvery light of the moon had on snow-colored flesh, once it all reflected. Yes, the borrowed sunlight shining off the lonely moon made the room much nicer, and was quite flattering beaming down on me. Not to mention it made the darkness of the room not quite so dark- The gray walls looked no less dull, however.

Now I decided it was a good time to do as Konan had told me, and making the short side-steps, I found my way to the black-wood dresser. A soft red light, the same sort of glow that came from luminous sharingan, radiated from the music player as I pressed the button to make it play, and with only a few seconds to compute, the device began to filter the musical selection out into the clear air of the elder Uchiha's room. The song had a wide selection of instruments used within, and yet none of them seemed to clash- It was slow, but rhythmic, and once the singer began I noticed the deep, smooth sound of his voice, purring a sad, but still sensual tune, and nonsensical lyrics. Fitting to the sound I heard, I walked slowly toward Madara's bed, hands coming up in a shy-looking manner, fingertips only slightly moving up from my hips, along my body, to my neck, where one stopped beneath my chin and the other went back to my side. I stood directly at Madara's bedside, and now stared him eye to eye, my fiery crimson eyes to his own dreadful sharingan. He was smirking now, his vile tongue only moments away from providing some snide verbiage.

"...I'm going to assume that Konan gave you instruction, but you had to be more dramatic than necessary, ne, Itachi-kun?"

I reached up, thin fingers trailing along the sheer black material that hung down slightly from the bed canopy, and kept my eyes locked on the violet coloring of my nail polish as I did so. Like the smart-tongued whore that I was portraying tonight, I quickly responded. "..Not at all.. I just assumed that since you wished to see my bare flesh, I should enable you to look at it properly, unless those eyes can look through pure darkness... Perhaps they can?"

There was the low sound of laugher apparent just barely beneath the steady, mesmerizing hum of the music, and a hand reached out to clasp me by the chin, and turn my face back forward to be studied. Now I had no choice but to stare at that cruel face; those blood red eyes as wild as the orbs of a tiger, skin almost equal in pallor to my own, a mess of inky black locks, a twisted smirk, and the slow deterioration that came with age, though it was very slight- A couple of lines beneath his eyes. Those sorts of flaws came to me through heredity, along with everything else this man possessed. There was no doubt that I, and every Uchiha before me were born of his bloodline. He was my ancient father of sorts, and here I was paying the greatest submission to my ancestor.

A thumb traced along my painted-cherry lips, and to that action I let my mouth open up just slightly, suggestively, and his eyes narrowed inquisitively- He had obviously gotten the point, even as my actions were all a matter of pretense. Still, he had some sort of thought on his mind as admiring fingertips wandered along the soft skin beneath one of my eyes. The idea was important enough to be spoken up now, as well, and just as the singer whose voice lingered in the background, Madara's voice came out soft, and purred, and utterly vile. "Your rebellious nature is too apparent in your eyes.. In the way you look at me with those sharingan I granted you.. But I want your submission, Itachi-kun."

With a blink of my fiery optics the crimson light began to fade, and as it did my ancestor smiled viciously, pleased with my show of docility. His hand moved down as he spoke encouragingly, those dirty fingers trailing along my chest, and the alabaster skin of my abdomen, taking in the feel of me. "That's good, now.. Entertain me."

He drew his hand back, and waved me away from him, wishing for me to now stop dawdling, and do his shameful bidding, and I instantly turned, walking away from the bed in a slow, graceful manner, wishing to display my silhouette more in front of the light coming from the window. I next took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, calmly, even though I was sure Konan probably did a much more pleasing job of this. Hopefully I could still manage to impress the elder Uchiha, and stay as much on his good side as possible; Having him displeased sounded most unpleasant from how Konan had described it.

My hands slowly wandered up my front, the tips of my fingers feeling myself such as Madara had moments ago, drinking in the soft of my skin, and the silky textures of the minute shreds of clothing covering my body; Again my touch halted at my neck, clasping the long material around the delicate column of flesh, and gently it was tugged loose, sliding down to my shoulders before being tugged free, slithering around me like a striped snake made of thin, thin cotton.

The shivering sensation left by my fingers as they fluttered along my flesh dimmed out with a sway of my hips, and it was then that I turned to face the elder once again, endless raven optics staring at him with a fond glimmer locked within; The false light of lust, which was nonexistent, but.. I was particularly good at putting up a front. Reaching hands out to no particular destination, my body continued to curve and sway at the sound of the slow, melancholy tune softly filling the large room. My knees bent as my hips moved back and forth smoothly, loosely, and the hands out at my sides fanned about in the open air, fingers caressing the unfeeling, surfaceless matter. This movement seemed very snake-like in my mind as I lowered sensually near to the floor, and raised back up, letting my hips push outward, and sway as my abdomen tightened in this posture, the silver moonlight striking my skin, and causing it to glow in some areas while it cast perfect shadows along the precise lines of my lean, muscular makeup.

In a pause taken by the singer I straightened, taking a slow but sure step forward, still swaying gracefully with the melody as I placed one foot in front of the other, my skin so very bare, and becoming chilled in the large, and open space; I probably looked most icy in my pallor and in my disposition. Fittingly, I looked cooly up at my elder, my optics lacking the vibrancy of sharingan, but still staring in a challenging manner, giving Madara fuel for his hunger to dominate; Giving him something to extinguish in me. Spindly fingers brushed the straps of the brassier from smooth, moonlit shoulders, and the same petite hands reached behind to clasp the catch of the silken garment, and tug it free, letting it drop down to the floor. I reached the end of the bed as the black garment slid through my fingers and thudded gently against the floor. One foot was placed upon the low step of the footboard on the high sitting mattress, and with a single hand on the pole at one corner of the bed, I climbed up.

Those thin fingers remained wrapped around the black wood of the pole as I shifted slightly to face it once I had pulled myself up; My other hand had trailed up to the back of my head without much thought, and the clip in my hair was removed, allowing the obsidian strands to flow unrestrained over my shoulders, and back. I combed my fingers through the raven silk as my knees began to bend, one leg on each side of the pole, and my covered privates very close to the wooden column as I lifted myself up and down, rocking my hips loosely back and forth while my upper body was leaned back; I barely looked at my ancestor as I performed for him, but I could already feel the lust flowing from him as he hungrily watched my erotic display.

I'd give him more, just for his pleasure. I'd rile him up as much as I could, not knowing if that made things better or worse for me in the end; Now I decided was a good time to go ever closer to him, and show off a bit more skin, letting those cruel red eyes scan me up and down. I crawled up onto the mattress next, letting my back curve slightly and I kept my rounded bottom pushed out, trying very hard to be as tempting as possible, just as Konan had instructed.

This was all I was meant for anymore truly- Crawling about on my knees; I supposed I would soon become an expert. Like a stalking cat, I moved slowly forward, until my body was comfortably positioned at the foot of the bed, and dark eyes met those blood-red optics watching me as I faced the elder, my stare still looking very powerful, but my tinted lips parted, and my cheeks flushed warmly pink against the rest of the alabaster expanse. My naked chest was pressed to the soft velvet of the comforter beneath me, my arms stretched out before me, fingers curling into the sheets as my rump was raised high into the air, and with an erotically timed movement I pulled myself inward, my bum staying straight up in the air, and my back relaxed as I practically folded myself into a very submissive, and tempting position, my tight abdomen, and chest pushed against my legs. Then, after having pushed my frame into the position I lowered back, slowly, my palms sliding against the blankets as my arms supported my weight, and my upper torso dipped back down low, and my knees bent slightly, my feet being lifted as my hips lowered for a moment before ascending back high into the air.

I kept to this pattern, seemingly having made the right sort of appeal as I caught sight of the elder's tongue flicking out just barely, and wetting his lips. With a seductive, but tiny smile I let my hips drop again before lifting them back up, repeating this action unhurriedly at first before it grew into a quicker pace.

I had continued to the point of being able to go no faster and still move fluidly when I stopped, curling my body once more against the cool skin of my thighs, then I let my bottom lower, and rest against my calves. It was then that spindly fingers moved along the catches of the cincher around my waist, masterfully.

I glanced to the side, feeling the long raven strands ripple over my shoulders with my movement, and a delicate hand was laid upon the mattress as my legs shifted out from beneath me, and now were moved to be stretched before me, catching Madara's vision as they seemed to flow outward for miles. I politely let him finish gazing at the long, thin but finely curved length of my limbs before I lifted the right into the air straight, and limberly my fingers tucked just beneath the hem of the black stockings, and pushed upward, sliding the thin material away from my porcelain flesh until at last a gracefully small foot was revealed, and lowered so the elder could now see the brilliant violet coloring of the polish on my well kept nails. My right foot was softly placed upon the comforter, and slid forward a few inches before my left leg was raised in the same manner, and stripped of the sheer covering, and then both stockings were tossed down onto the floor.

With nothing left clinging to my frail form but the black and white undergarment, I at last lifted both legs into the air, holding them perfectly straight as I arched my back, and held myself like this for just a few tempting moments. Surely my elder was having some issues with keeping himself restrained, and I fully expected to be pounced upon, and devoured like prey to a starved beast. That attack never did come, however, and I raised my dark lashes to stare up at my awaiting fate, seeing those crimson eyes scan me over time and time again, and the obvious lump hidden beneath the sheets that was positioned between the elder Uchiha's legs. Madara was so ready to pound me into the mattress, and with the final instrumental ringing and bringing that inevitably closer, I merely submitted to the will of my new sensei, crawling the paces that separated us, and positioning myself quaintly upon his lap. Dainty hands crawled up the hem of his robe, sliding the satin material away from his strong shoulders, fingertips caressing his flesh in a subtle, provocative way. The shimmering material pooled about his waist, and I was left to explore the revealed contours of his frame, my hands sliding down inquisitively, interested it seemed, and at the same time I rocked my rounded bottom against the lump I could feel pressed to it, my lips parted slightly, and my breath sliding out evenly.

And just like that, the song finally ended, the last string playing it's way out like some melancholy plea falling from a dying man's lips on his very last breath. For me that sad song had been a lifeline, and with the slow, sad sound of it gone, my time had run out. It was instant how I realized the coming of the next musical piece was the beginning of a real, true nightmare. It happened so quickly, I couldn't even deduct where Madara had grabbed me when he finally flipped us over, putting me down hard on my back as his weight rested suffocatingly above. I'm sure, whether his hands had clasped me by my hips, or shoulders, I would have a bruise there to tell the tale.

Inky eyes were raised observantly to my ancestor's face to see how very ferally his crimson optics were looking upon me. For whatever reason, before I took the time to open my eyes, I would have said he was holding me down, as if I were struggling, but only now did I notice he was not. No, he was not because he did not have to; I was his unwilling prey, but one rendered helpless by my lower ranking. Presently, only one hand was touching me, and I found the skin that was upon that single palm was strangely smooth, not rough as one would expect from an old relic like Madara. I would just assume it was some secret of his own, along with the fact that he still only looked middle age, and also, he was still alive. Regardless, the one hand trailed down the chilled, pale skin of my front, reveling in the feel of my taut muscles beneath, and shamelessly I arched into the touch, eyes falling shut, and head turning to the side as I stretched my neck temptingly. Through everything I was still my reserved self, though I could be comforted for one reason. At least my bare body was no longer exposed to the chilly night air, no, the heavy blankets and Madara's body now kept me quite insulated with plenty of soothing warmth. As the elder man's palm moved lower, and found the hem of those striped panties he had selected for me to wear, he treated them with very little regard as he ripped them away, tossing them to the side without a care. A small uttered noise of surprise was set free from behind my painted lips, and I felt the older male had hastily, hungrily tuned in, responding like a voracious carnivore would to the call of some delicate, dying forest animal. In an instant his mouth was upon my neck, his teeth roughly nipping at my tender flesh, and just as roughly he grasped me by my forced-open thighs lifting me to an adequate angle so he could force his hardened length inside me.

It was just as I had imagined; He didn't take his time for a second as he pushed inside, and immediately had began to move in and out with hasty lust and a heedless hunger. Without a shadow of a doubt, his unconcerned jolting hips, hammering deep within as I laid just trying to get used to the initial feel of penetration, it was a pain like I had never felt before, but just the same, I was used to suffering. While the thumping of his flesh against mine dragged on, I could still maintain my focus, remembering what Konan had told me- I had to make this man believe I enjoyed his tortures. Up until this point, the small moans I had allowed to escape in more reaction to discomfort had probably kept him content, after all, maybe I was some sort of masochist, and feeling as if I were being torn in half was what I got off on. It was the eventual moistening of the area of friction which allowed me to morph back into the whore my ancestor had longed for, and as he thrust repeatedly with a steady -thump-thump-thump-, the agony dimmed away, and all that was left was the slick feel of skin rubbing against skin. At long last I lifted my hips willingly to the older man, and he practically purred with delight as delved inside me even harder than before. With each thrust I gasped, groaned, writhed, wanting to escape, and at the same time, not. My spindly fingers were brought up the tangle in my loose raven hair, tugging slightly as my back arched up, and I was suddenly made aware of something quite new to me- When I positioned myself like this, I could feel the older man's erect member striking something deep inside, something that sent shivers down my spine, and was warm beneath my flesh, and made my entire body tense over. Instantly I acknowledged that my focus should shift to remain completely on that feeling, and with such a will I managed to slide myself into a private feeling of arousal, my blood pumping insanely at the fire beneath my skin. At one particularly hard thrust I moaned loudly, now verbalizing the intense need I felt, the only hope for a good performance on my end. "Ahhnn...M-Madara-sensei.."

The call of his title was enough to gain his attention, and he must have felt the sound of my voice to be most delicious alongside the sound of his member slickly moving against me. "..Yes, What is it?" For the sheer fun of it, I supposed, he hunched back low, teeth biting, bruising my porcelain skin, though he trailed only as high as my collarbone, placing his markings where they would not be public. I would make no assumptions as to why that was, or if he even thought of it that way, but he did trail back up to rest his lips against my neck, pausing there so he could hear me clearly begging for more, and so I could feel the hot, moist pants of breath very pronouncedly. His own dark locks brushed against my forehead, and laced with my own upon the red hue of the sheets and pillows, and finding control of my tongue through everything else, I answered to the attention I had called for. "..Please, I need you... Nnn-harder, faster, something.. Anything.."

The smirk that crawled across my elder's countenance, I could feel it pressed into my flesh one moment before he lifted back up, crimson optics giving me a fond, but still lustful stare, and a barely audible laugh slipped from his wicked throat. "Nnn, Itachi-kun.. I hadn't expected you to get into this, but you're really a needy little whore behind closed doors, aren't you?"

No, I certainly was not, but for the sake of my own well being, I was bound by an immense gift for deception, and I milked it for all it was worth, my voice purring desperately out to the man I was to be controlled by. "..Hai..Hai..I am."

My ears perceived the slight sound of another cackle, but just as quickly I found my ancestors lips pressed roughly against my own, and all that could possibly escape me was a stifled whimper as his tongue was forced into my mouth. The disgustingly new feel of this was all but dulled out by the fact that amidst pounding away, Madara had clasped my own need tightly in those strangely soft hands, and slowly he worked up and down, his grip rough but pleasurable. Given need to respond, lest he lose interest, I was delayed, undeniably becoming drowned in reasons to fall over the edge as I pushed myself to, though I somehow still managed to give back to the older man who had been so 'generous' to me. Against his lips I groaned, my own slick muscle pushing against his, twirling about it before we separated with a wet smack of saliva-coated lips. I gasped, finding it very hard to catch my breath as he began to fiercely pump my member, and jolt his hips without restraint, massaging whatever it was inside me that made me tingle and feel simply.. Amazing. With one drawn out moan I felt myself consumed by it all, and I released my fluid all about Madara's abdomen, and my own, gasping now for breath as he continued to thrust, feeling my tightening muscles clench him deliciously to the point that he climaxed as well, his seed filling me hotly, coating me from within, and hanging identifiably in a heavy mass that I could not help but be conscious of as he finally pulled himself from my body, and lowered his form against my own. He was catching his breath just as well as I was, and though I had no choice but to allow it, I openly and willingly let him rest there, though this was by no means a comfortable place for me. I was not sure how far my deception had to press, but I would consider it to be live until I freed myself from his chambers, and at that I wound my arms loosely around his back, still playing the part of his little lover, who wanted him in every way. Whether or not he enjoyed the continued performance was really his prerogative, but he could take it in any way he saw fit. For now, he had no objections.

After what I could estimate had been around five or so minutes, he lifted himself slowly up, looking down at me with a satisfied expression, though his crimson optics still seemed to burn like the embers of some great inferno. I was silent, awaiting his orders since he was the only one in any kind of control, and he completely repositioned himself, giving me space as he tugged the sheets free, and for once his sinister voice was just a bit more gentle than usual, though still mostly toneless and unconcerned. "Go now and clean yourself up, and once you finish, come back to my bed.. I want you to sleep in here with me, understand?"

I gave a weak nod to the older man as I picked myself up, and slid from his bed, placing my bared feet upon the cold stone tiles of the floor. In silence I padded to the sliding door that led to the washroom I had gotten ready in, and I cracked it just enough to fit my thin form through, then I clicked it softly shut behind me.

Beneath my feet was still the chill of stony tile, but as I meandered to the closet, and drew forth a silky black robe, the most of my skin was free from the night's drafty air. I could say I was glad to see that steam was still heartily rising from the bath that had been run for me, and once I submerged in the bath I knew I would probably mostly heal from the night's experiences. Before I could do that, however, I had to be generous enough to inform Konan that I was done for the night, since she had asked that of me, and also.. There was one thing I was curious to ask her, so the chore itself was not so bothersome.

The distance down the dark, ominously silent hallway was thankfully very short, and once I was before the sliding doorframe that led to Konan's bedroom, I halted, tapping my fingertips softly against the delicate wood, and patiently waiting. I knew it would not take very long, and as expected she almost instantly appeared in the doorway, sliding the paper frame open, and peering at me with doe-like sapphire eyes. I gave her the slightest bow of my head before speaking up softly, and tonelessly, informing her that I had been finished with, though as I spoke I noticed her blue eyes wander down to the pale columns that were my thighs, just barely half covered by the short robe. She lowered herself slowly to her knees, and unsure what she was intending to do, I fell silent but remained perfectly still. I soon realized as a frail hand reached up to clasp the bottom of the silken garment, and lift it slightly, what exactly she had caught sight of, even though I had not even noticed, my skin rubbed free of any sensitivity for now. A thin trail of blood had meandered down my leg, surely the result of overly rough treatment, and being fresh meat for Madara's tasting. I kept myself highly observant, even in the low stream of light that came from the woman's room, and I watched her soft expression, finding it to be a treat amongst the emotionless shinobi like myself. She did not appear to be highly concerned, as surely I was not dealt any fatal wounds, but her pity was unmistakable as her gentle feminine voice spoke up, addressing me softly as she might some child with a scraped knee. "..Kami.. Was he as brutal as he could have possibly been with you..?"

I just gave a polite sort of shrug to her in response, not finding anything abnormal about the way he treated me- It was exactly what I had expected in any case, but I now deemed my questioning to be of more importance. For once I spoke to her, not sounding like some emotionless piece of overly disciplined meat, and I laced my words with a subtly curious tone, and the warm gratitude I surely owed to her for her kindness. "..Konan?"

In a gracefully instant movement she looked up at me, the blue bangs falling about her soft, pale face, and she gave me her utmost attention, catching onto my break from the typical mask, and she was that much more encouraged to be of assistance to me. "Yes, what is it, Itachi?"

Matter of factly, I spoke up now, explaining my question as if there was definitely a complete answer to it, and I knew Konan could give it to me. "Madara told me to come back to his bed after I cleaned up.. Why does he wish for me to do so?"

And, completely unexpected, the blue-haired female just looked up at me for a moment, utterly puzzled. She blinked, after having thought on my inquiry, and raised back up to her feet, ready and willing to give me an answer, or so I had assumed. What she said when her smooth voice made itself heard, I had not expected it. "..Honestly.. I don't know. He has never asked such a thing of Pein or myself.. I suppose he was quite taken with you."

I nodded to myself, looking off to the side as I thought it best I hurry and get back to my bath, so I didn't keep the elder Uchiha waiting too long and somehow get him irritable after I put my greatest efforts into satisfying him and did so successfully. The kind female either sensed these thoughts, or had been thinking the same, because she placed one thin arm around my back to lead me back to the washroom. Perhaps she had thought I was dawdling, and maybe I was, but I didn't wish to impolitely walk away from her. Thankfully, after a moment she settled for just following at my side as we took the short walk down the hall together, and soon found ourselves bathed in the light of the washroom, which had been left on. She very gently and modestly pulled the black satin garment from my stark white shoulders, and folded it up to be set aside as I dipped one foot into the bath water she had ran for me. The timing could not be any more appropriate for getting into the large, rounded tub, because upon crawling into the water, I found it to still be hot enough to momentarily bite against naked flesh, but after that second was up, it was just perfect, and perfectly soothing and comforting as I submerged myself. My body had ached from abuse, but curled in the warmth of the murky blue water, I felt healed. The steam still pouring upward had a tinge of fragrance, resembling a lotus flower, and perhaps lilies, and I assumed Konan had added some sort of sweet bath salt to the water, which would also explain the very blue coloration.

And thinking on it, I could only wonder what Konan was doing still lingering about- It didn't bother me, but it made me think she was worrying herself over me more than necessary. My dark optics traced over to her as she perched easily upon the edge of the tub. She had pulled a clean, and folded washcloth from the closet, and she leaned in just enough to place the thing in the palm of my hand. The hand that had been holding the soft material then moved to my partially wet locks, and she petted me gently, still very concerned for me, it seemed. But the bottomless stare of all-consuming black eyes must have finally come across to her as strong enough to handle these misfortunes, despite my youth, and she withdrew slightly, standing now with the soft flutter of her blue robes. "Alright, Itachi.. I'll leave you alone now. I can't really tell you that Madara doesn't plan to have you again before he lets you leave, since this isn't in his usual character... But you'll be okay, hm?"

Assuringly, mostly for her own sake, I gave her a nod, and that much satisfied her enough to allow her to slip back to her own room, and find her own slumber for the night.

With not much haste I went about cleansing my tainted skin, after a fair soak in the beautifully scented bath water, and despite how violated I felt, I resisted the urge to scrub my skin off, finding such an action to only be pointless mutilation. Most certainly I would smell of lotus and lilies once I dried myself, and that I knew, no matter what. I just hoped that the clean scent would help me forget about that terrible heat deep inside my belly, the remnants of Madara's game of pleasure. I washed my long black hair with great attention, and rinsed it until its sheen returned, and it no longer smelled of Madara, even though I had no choice but to dive right back into his dwelling, and take on the odor of his possession once again. With one final rinsing I lifted myself out of the tub, and dried with the towels that had been left out for me.

I bypassed the folded robe I had worn before, not caring if I used an unnecessary amount of clothing, and I dipped into the closet once more to fetch another clean robe. Quickly I dressed myself, and next found myself hurrying to join Madara in his bed. It had nothing at all to do with him, and everything to do with the fact that my feet, which had been previously submerged in warmth, now only had the cold of the floor to welcome them. I did not want the warmth to fade away, so I soon slid open Madara's door, and snuck back inside his room, quietly padding over to his bed, and crawling up onto it.

I looked upon the elder male, seeing that he was laid wrapped in the sheets rather quietly, and I thought for a moment that he had gone to sleep rather than simply waiting for me to return. It was a much more clever idea rather than facing boredom, but I wondered vacantly if he would grow angry with me if I simply snuck into his bed, and laid alone with a distance between us. With such a thing taken well into consideration, like a sneaky little cat crawling about, but doing so very soundlessly and with minimal movement, I moved over close to Madara, looking down upon his back, which was turned to me. A hand was raised, and softly laid upon his naked shoulder, moving along his skin to rest against his back, and it was then that I realized he wasn't asleep at all, or else.. He was sleeping very lightly. Faintly I heard his voice address me, and I listened while keeping my hand poised against the older man.

"Lay down, Itachi." The elder spoke so simply, and I questioned absolutely nothing as I obeyed, sliding down on the soft mattress, beneath the comforting insulation of the sheets, and the velvet blankets. As I settled, stilled beneath the covers, the older man rolled over, facing me, and pulled me in close, keeping me locked in his embrace; I was just another body to content him as he slept. I could not possibly think very hard on it any longer, because just as I had experienced before, this man's blood certainly had to be at least half made of fire, because his skin was searing to the touch, and wrapped in such consuming warmth, my own exhausted form could not maintain a wakeful state any longer.

There I laid, my forehead rested against my tormentor's chest, but I had no care in my mind anymore. I was warm, and surrounded by the scent of embers and flowers, a meadow burning and consumed, an agonizing process that called for rest for a time before sprouting life in a morning anew. I think we both wanted a body to fill the empty space beside us, and tonight it would be each other.

//Owari//


End file.
